


命运之途

by yunchuyin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我唯一所知，阿尔达不在命运中的事，唯有一件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	命运之途

**我猜想，我什么也不能**  
**给你**  
**除了叹息**  
**有一个庄重的回音**  
  


他落下的脚步太过轻捷，以至于避开了探察的守卫，精灵径自向着那巨大的露台走去。

夜既深，星星更加明亮，沉睡的树木们悄悄醒来，对中州仅存的伊露维塔的首生儿女之一低语。他听得入迷，便直到国王出声方才回神。

“阿拉贡。”

精灵温和地回应，从宽大的躺椅后走到国王身前。国王拍了怕椅子，示意精灵坐下。

“你急着派信使到处找我，发生了什么？”

他握住国王的手，仔细端详他。

“自然是重要的事。”国王沉思片刻，坦言道：“我打算将王位交给艾达瑞安。”

精灵的目光瞬间变得锐利，神情虽仍旧平静，言语却暗藏刀剑。

“我听说，当人类逐渐度过时光，他们会恐惧于衰老。许多人不害怕死亡，那不过是一瞬间的事情，但他们仍然惧怕衰老。”

伊力萨王笑起来：“我并不惧怕这个，莱戈拉斯，我已经老了许多年了。”

可他在精灵的眼中和五十年前并没有什么分别，莱戈拉斯困惑地皱起眉，若不是那些改变颜色的黑发，阿拉贡和一百年也没有什么分别。

他看着国王，国王同样在注视他。

幽暗密林——现在叫绿叶森林了——的王子，这位精灵三千多岁了，但和他一百岁时仰头看密林树叶间漏下的阳光的面容，不曾分毫改变。

“衰老只能战胜留恋往日的人，我并非其中之一。”

“那你惧怕什么呢，我的朋友？”

“很多东西，莱戈拉斯，”伊力萨王摇摇头，“不过那是以前了。”

“然而你亦并非无所畏惧之人。”精灵指出。

“但我心满意足。”

国王抽出手覆上精灵的手背。

“一个心满意足的人，只愿意安静地睡一会儿。”他闭上眼睛。

精灵抬起头，亘古以来的星星们依旧闪烁，没多久他就找到了那颗甘心坠落人间的至美星辰。

“你想念远征队的日子吗，我的朋友？”

虽然国王不懂他为什么要这样问，却还是诚实地回答了问题：“并不，莱戈拉斯，那不是一段好日子。”

“登基以来的岁月？”

“也不。”

“当游侠的时候？”

国王思索了阵，还是摇摇头。

“那么你加冕迎娶阿尔温那天呢？”

国王沉默得更久，最终喃喃道：“也不……你可不能告诉她。”想起正熟睡的王后和她身边他们的小女儿，伊力萨王脸上浮现出柔和的神色。

精灵却更困惑：“难道你一生之中没有可供怀念的时日吗？”

“当然有。”国王睁开眼，望着天上的星星：“在瑞文戴尔的时候，你知道，我从小在那里长大。”

莱戈拉斯点点头，曾经他们在荒野上流浪，游侠给他讲过许多事和许多故事。

“当我很小的时候，我以为我是个精灵——我和我母亲，只不过比别的精灵都要特殊一些。”

“你可不是个尖耳朵。”

王子的嘴角弯起一丝微笑。

“我当然不是。”国王轻拍他的手背。“但那时候我什么也不懂，什么也不知道。”

他继续说：“除了昨天的作业偷懒被养父发现了，埃莱丹和埃洛赫送了我新玩具——他们两个，他们总说要教我射箭，最后却自己比试起来，还是只有格洛芬德尔教我。”

精灵想起后来对神行客的指导，不由玩笑道：“他要是知道你离开伊姆拉崔当游侠时的箭术表现，肯定会伤心的。”

“你可不能笑话我，莱戈拉斯，我才二十几岁。”

“你都二十几岁了，”精灵眨眨眼，“大多人类在那时已经是茁壮的年纪，这可不是借口。”

笑了笑，国王承认了精灵的说法。

“所以在二十岁的那天，我被告知了所有事。”他回忆着，星光，草地，还有花丛中漫步而来的一场相遇。“那一刻之前，我无知无觉，那一刻之后，我仿佛知晓了一切。当我见到阿尔温的那一眼，我不禁喊她‘缇努维尔’，就像贝伦。”

那个凡人在树林中遇见起舞的露西安，遇见初生的明月下美丽更胜万物的公主，一瞬间便爱上了她。

“后来我才知道，那个时候，命运已经落到了我的身上。”

精灵沉默下来，因他已明了。

“现在同样如此，我的朋友，我能知道。”

“但生命仍然属于你。”

“不可贪恋，努曼诺尔的古训这样教育国王。”

“却不必过于谨慎。”

“心生警戒，是智者的行为。”

“我恐怕我不是。”王子似乎想起了些什么，惘然地说。“我唯一所知，阿尔达不在命运中的事，唯有一件。”

“是什么？”

“我不能说出来，我的朋友。”

伊力萨王点头同意，这件事既不在命运当中，便不该被言明。不诉诸于口，方不被神灵和万物知晓。

他在莱戈拉斯的眼睛里寻找。

他找到了。

“梵拉啊。”年迈的国王因惊讶而起身，他紧紧握住精灵的手，却不能说出一个字。

这不是因为命运。

伊露维塔没有在祂的乐章中谱曲，诸神不曾于睿智的预言中提及。

这个精灵喜欢谁、爱上谁，命运忘记注定，他就自己决定了。

然而谁也没法得到不在命运里写着的东西。

“我心满意足，你说得对，阿拉贡，心满意足的人只愿意安静地睡一会儿。既然时日到来，我亦将西渡。吉姆利可是老早就想去见盖拉德丽尔夫人了。”

伊力萨王笑着摇摇头：“带上矮人，你可要把船造结实些，我的朋友。”

“这个忠告我记下了。”

精灵凝视着国王，光阴在他眼中回溯，护戒远征队里逐渐承担起责任直面命运的无冕王者，林谷中被精灵抚养长大的青年，在瑞文戴尔宁静的石阶上跑来跑去的人类孩童，最后他们都变成荒野上掀开斗篷的灰色眼睛的游侠，篝火跳跃，他却比火焰更明亮。

“虽然我现在不能告诉你更多，精灵，但我的养父是埃尔隆德领主，他给我起了个名字，叫埃斯泰尔。”

意即希望。

“你可以不用老叫我神行客，听起来怪怪的。”

“可你难道不觉得‘埃斯泰尔’也怪怪的？”

“我不会上当的，莱戈拉斯。”

精灵轻轻地拥抱他。

“再见，埃斯泰尔。”

爱尔贝蕾斯的星辰依然闪耀，伊力萨王平静远眺，仿佛看见一百年以后，一千年以后，蒙福之地长久的岁月当中，那个精灵金发上晕开的光。

脚步声传来，国王站起身回望，永恒的长庚星一如当初月下翩然而至的那般美丽，他一眼便爱上了她。

“埃斯泰尔，我做了个梦，却不记得了。这是否预示着什么？我心中不安。”

国王搂住王后，低头亲吻她的面颊。

“它已到来。但不必惧怕，我的爱。”

  
Fin.  
  
---


End file.
